Hinata and Hanabi bake Christmas Cookies
by LeVel27hoodE
Summary: Hinata and Hanabi try to bake christmas cookies for their father but will all go insane?


Hinata and Hanabi bake Christmas Cookies.

Chapter 1.

&&&

I do not own Naruto

Summary- Hanabi wants to bake christmas cookies for their father, Hinata helps out. What happens when an ordinary kitchen turns into a death trap?!

&&&

Hinata walked down the manor hallway when she noticed Hanabi carrying a large ceramic bowl into their kitchen. She gasped slightly and turned her head. "Hanabi what are you doing?" she questioned her eight year old little sister.

Hanabi set the bowl down onto the table. "I'm going to bake cookies for father!" Hinata blinked, "Do you need help?" Hanabi nodded, "I'd like some yes," Hinata helped out by getting out some flour, butter, milk and even took out some chocolate chips (just in case) "I'd take it you grew out of having father make you christmas cookies for Santa?" Hinata asked. Hanabi nodded, "Yes, I grew out of that a long time ago…I figured I'm going to make cookies for father this year." "Baked Hanabi- not maked…" corrected Hinata.

"These are going to be the best christmas cookies he ever had! What could possibly go wrong?"

& Five minutes later &

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" "I'm trying too!" Hinata and Hanabi were flailing around the kitchen trying to get the beater to stop throwing around the dough- it was everywhere around the kitchen- Hanabi finally got onto the counter and stuck a shuriken through it beaters- it died.

Hinata hid behind a cupboard and she peaked her eyes to look at Hanabi. "Is it safe?" Hanabi took a deep breath and sighed. "So much for that plan, let's do it by hand this time…" Hinata agreed and poured the rest of the flour into a bowl a big pile appeared out of this doing, so Hinata looked at it. "That's good- Hanabi pound the flour in while I find some eggs." Hanabi agreed. "On it!" she shouted.

She got onto the table made a big jump and slammed her feet into the bowl pouding on the flour- most of it stained her purple outfit-but she just concentrated on getting the dough in. Hinata looked at Hanabi and sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant.." she groaned.

Hours later, after Hanabi had her little episode- She was trying to break the egg _into_ the bowl- Hinata spread the dough over the baking sheet- and trying to cut shapes through it with her shuriken…_dog…rabbit…cat…cow?! _ no no, she wanted a _flower_ not a _cow_. she took the dough rolled it up and threw it behind her, not caring if it had hit Hanabi in the face or not.

Hanabi '_oofed_!?' and took the big dough glob off her face- dough powder stuck onto her entire head. She started pulling at the dough to get it off her fingers when she finally did she glared and tried to throw it at Hinata. Though at this moment- Neji Hyuga openmed the door and found himself with a face full of dough. he stood there his hand twitching.

"_Well…_I see _someone _is getting her baking done before christmas eve.." he remarked mumbling through the squishy dough. Hinata was to busy trying to etch out a good naruto cookie shape. "Do you need any help?" Asked Neji appearing infront of Hinata; the dough off his face and just lying there on the ground. Hanabi interupted him as she pounded the eggs into the next batter. "Hinata and I are baking christmas cookies for our father!" she remarked.

"Let me help you, you _worthy _children- don't deserve this much credit." he remarked sharply reminding them he still despised the head family for being "The _HEAD_" family after all. He stood over some doug and started plucking at it, "You know Hanabi- most children don't use their feet to- _answer the door_!" he snapped at Hinata. Hinata glared up at him and walked to the door- as she did Neji used his byakugan to mess up Hinata's cookie shapes.

Hinata answered the door and there stood Shino- holding a plate of suger decorated sugar cookies. "Merry Christmas!" he said rather cheerfully. "Oh! Hello Shino!" she greeted with a surprise look. "We're just making cookies for Lord Hiashi!" she gasped out- Shino looked behind Hinata as Hanabi straddled the back of Neji's head and he startled to topple over as they spat hate at each other. Hanabi was shouting something like 'you turn her cookies back now or you're gonna get a face full of colored sugar!'

Shino sweatdropped. "I see..well I wish you luck then, I'll just leave these right here…" he keened- "Have a happy Holiday!" he waved as he walked away. Hinata waved back, "You too!" she took the cookies back inside and set them on the flour covered counter. There was a stumbling noise and then a slam and then a groan of frustration. Hinata looked back at her cookies as if she had just realised they were there. "Hey who took my cookies?!" she shouted.

& Thirty Minutes later &

Hinata opened the door- this time her face looked swollen and some powder was all over her face. she groaned "Yeesss?" "Woh- Shino was right!" and there stood Kiba- Akamaru ontop of his head, and he was wearing his greay coat holding a plate of chocolate chip shaped christmas cookies. "Told yah!" Shino remarked walking up from behind Kiba. Akamaru barked solemnly, "Geesh, Hinata- do you need help?" Kiba asked a little worried of their female companion.

Hinata blinked whoozily "Aah?!- N-no- we're fine!" she shouted, Kiba,Akamaru and Shino looked back into the kitchen and saw Neji with his his headbanned off and breathing hard as he pounded dough in with his byakugan, Hanabi was running around trying to figure out how to open the oven without getting burned- (ovenmitts- duh.)

"Okay..um, we're gonna go now, have a Merry Christmas!" Kiba smiled a toothy grin and setthe cookies down on her porch. "See you later Hinata!" Shino yelled as they began to walk away.

"BYYYEEEE!" Hinata yelled back at them acting a little tipsy. (Cookies can do that to you, yah know.) Hinata picked up the cookies and set the next to the now flour covered ones Shino brought. Hinata looked back at the little sister who think she can fly- and the arnold schwartzenegger (if that's how u spell his ridiculously long name…) rambo cousin and yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COOKIES?!!"

& Another hour later- now 2.30 pm &

Hanabi opened the door- looking behind her Neji was knocked out on the floor, and Hinata was no where to be seen. Kurenai smiled down at the little Hyuga. "Excuse me Hanabi- where is you're sister." Kiba looked at Hanabi from behind Kurenai "told yah Sensei Kurenai- Hinata DOES need help…" Kurenai looked down at Hanabi with concerned eyes. "Hinata?..Oh! Hinata!- I think she's asleep!" Hanabi turned and walked over to a big piles of flour and slapped it with her byakugan- Hinata appeared looking rather beat up from stupid cookies.

Kurenai had walked in with Shino and Kiba standing behind her looking at the mess with rather quite amused expressions on their faces. "Hinata, what are you doing?" she asked the Hyuga Heiress. "We were making christmas cookies for our father." Kurenai's red/brown eyes glistened, "Ohhh…Well then I guess this might be a bad time to deliver this?" she held open a plate full of peanut butter cookies." Hinata gasped, "How can you bake perfect cookies?!" she gasped out, "Hinata if you wanted help- why didn't you come to me?" she asked, "Hanabi and I.." Hanabi interupted "And Neji!" "And…Neji…wanted to bake them by ourselves- from the heart." Kurenai walked over to the table with the bowls and flour and the broken eggs and the baking supplies spread all over it. "That's no excuse to burn your whole house down.."

"Yeah…" Kurenai looked at Shino and Kiba who nodded, "We'll help you clean up, and you know what? I'll send over a professional baker to help you and your sister out…" Hanabi interupted again, "And Neji!" Kurenai nodded, "And..Neji…Kiba get a broom, and Shino see if you can find a mop around here." "Okay.." Shino said walking off into the pantry.

After they finished cleaning and put Neji onto the couch in the living room, Kurenai put her hands to her wasit and nodded in agreement with the floor plan. Sino looked at Kiba chocolate chip cookies with desire. "So..um, I don't suppose it would be alright if I had one of Kiba's cookies?" Kiba looked over at Shino with a complaining face as he sat ontop of a chair. "Come on Shino- those are for Hinata!" Hinata interupted wiping her sister's face with a rag. "It's alright Kiba-go ahead Shino." she said up at her teammate.

Kurenai nodded toward the two boys. "Let's go boys, Hinata I'll bring in the specialists in a little bit after I greet him." Hinata nodded, "Alright Sensei," Kurenai and the boys left, leaving Hanabi pondering on a chair and Hinata scraping off the last of the dough stuck onto a pan.

Moments later, Lord Hiashi stepped into the kitchen looking at his daughter's with plain sight and holding his cane. "Father?! you're home so early!?" Hinata gulped out, Hanabi also looked as if he might've found out. Lord Hiashi looked as if he were just about to punish the girls but instead he said. "Don't bother explaining anything to me, Kurenai told me what you have done…" Hinata looked nervously at her sister and then looked back up at their father. "And I am very disapointed in you." he muttered closing his eyes.

"I want you to know, that I apreciate what you were trying to do for me, but…" he opened his eyes and smiled at the girls. "I'd love it even more if we made them..together." Hinata gasped and smiled and Hanabi smiled and nodded.

Later in the day Lord Hiashi and his daughter's Hinata and Hanabi smiled as they prepared christmas cookies with smiles and laughter filling their lives. Kurenai, Shino and Kiba looked through a window at the smiling family. Kurenai turned to her students. "This is an important lesson of when you make something for someone special- it's even more special if they help you with it." Shino looked at his older friend and glared in confusion. "I _don't_ get it?" … "Kiba?" she turned to look at the duo- Akamaru was growling at him as they both tugged on one of Kurenai's peanut butter cookies.

"Come on Akamaru! You're not even allowed to have peanut butter!!" Shino and Kurenai laughed.

MORAL of THE STORY: When baking cookies try not to go insane.

&&&

THE END!!!

Much Love, PEACE.

Seigfreida


End file.
